the game the vampire played
by GlamRockVampire
Summary: naruto x sasuke DONT LIKE DONT READ this is an AU fic about vampires and stuff   Naruto seme


He was bored; nothing had amused him for decades. He had repeated the same monotonous routine for the past millennium- get up, look for potential food if necessary, attend to business, and go home.

He had bought himself a lavish manor in the countryside of France; it was just his style- quiet, beautiful, modern and yet medieval. No one ever bothered him here. Except that in itself bothered him.

In one swift decision he enrolled himself in the private all boys high school for the thrill of being irresponsible once more, to get away from all that was old and live in the moment. After all he was 17 forever.

Sasuke was a simple city boy with a relatively normal family who lived in a relatively normal apartment building with a relatively normal income and a fish tank with a fish named Carl, again like I said "Relatively normal".

But being a relatively normal kid who was the gold of his parents, the captain of the soccer team, and who was popular as well as smart came with its own downfall- problems. But you might say that everyone has problems even relatively normal kids, that is true but Sasuke's problem was that he was gay and he couldn't change that.

The summer of his junior year Sasuke came out to his parents and in return got sent to some private boy academy in the middle of nowhere. He didn't expect his parents to be ok with the whole situation but sending him off until he graduates was like saying "You demon we don't want you in this family anymore now go burn in hell!" They didn't expect him to comeback either and he knew it.

Sasuke was now standing in the middle of a giant hallway that resembled the Harry Potter films he had seen. It was rather magical. But the felling didn't last long; he was supposed to report to his 1st class 2-A Math in 2 minutes and he was lost beyond human understanding. Then he saw him. A beautiful guy obviously older that him, he had blond hair and was well built but shorter than him, and his eyes, his eyes were really strange- they were blue but yellow at the same time, they looked old but energetic in a way. They were mysterious.

The guy looked at him, caching him staring and Sasuke quickly regretted getting lost in the first place because now the guy was walking towards him in a way that a predator stalked his prey, intimidating. From that moment Sasuke knew that that guy was trouble.

Naruto felt eyes on him for a couple of moments, which was strange because everyone should be in class now. Without hesitation he turned around and what he saw was cute, adorable, confused eye candy and when Naruto started walking (no more like strutting) towards him the look on the boys face changed to the "Oh, crap" look. "He knows what will get him in trouble" Thought Kris. And it was every bit true.

Sasuke could feel himself going crimson (which rarely hapened as a result of his emotionlessness), he was caught staring and now the beast with the beautiful eyes was strutting (fucking strutting) toward him. 'Holly shit' he thought. But that was all that went through his mind before the guy came up to his and asked "are you lost? Because I'm too and I can't seem to find my class either" the blond scratched his neck innocently (But he was strutting earlier? WTF) so Sasuke obviously could not escape and run away so he simply mumbled something about remembering his way now and that he just got confused between the 50 or something halls that this school had. Backing up a bit and turning around, Sasuke was about to go as the guy confronted him "Why were you staring at me?" with a hint of amuse in his voice. Sasuke gulped, he had never thought this is going to turn out this way so he lied for the second time today "You just looked familiar, and I better hurry to class or I'm going to be late"

Naruto had never had so much fun! The reaction the kid had was enough to make him laugh for the rest of the day. And in addition he looked adorable while embarrassing himself.

Naruto could still hear the boy's heart pounding. He was surprised the kid didn't have a heart attack. But why did he smell so nice, stronger than anyone else Kris had ever encountered. 'It ca...can't be' he thought. Could the cute little eye candy be the mate he was looking for? 'I'll have to get to know him better' with that final thought Kris entered his classroom.

Sasuke came to his dorm after the lessons were over. 'thank god I have no homework' he thought…to be continued.

thank you for reading and please review sense this is my first fic ever and dont be too harsh sense it suks.


End file.
